


阿尔博特X光之战士♀

by Lord_Gao



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Gao/pseuds/Lord_Gao
Kudos: 5





	阿尔博特X光之战士♀

乙女向，非典型车，注意避雷  
无脑突发型小短篇，写到哪算哪  
ooc且文笔极差，注意避雷  
  
  
  
某一天，雕金匠协会与炼金术士协会联合研制出了一种在贵族间大受欢迎的小玩具，据说这都是为了剧情需要。  
——写在前面  
阿尔博特经常会在夜里造访冒险者的房间，房门和墙壁的阻碍显然不会对他造成任何影响，他也从来没觉得夜里进入一个单身女性的房间有什么不妥。  
总之在他终于发觉到有些不妙的某个夜晚的时候，一切已经太迟了。  
冒险者蜷缩着躺在床上，他本来以为她只是睡得比平时早了些，在他靠近的时候才隐约觉得有哪里不对。  
冒险者显然没有发现身后的男人，她面色绯红，咬着被角，不时地从喉咙里滚落出一两声甜腻的喘息，双腿紧紧地并拢在一起摩擦着，腿间嗡嗡作响，持续在振动着的小东西带动着她的身体不住地颤抖着。  
此时任何一个正常的男人应该都明白冒险者正在做什么，阿尔博特后退了几步，终于开始反省自己是不是来的时机不太对，或者应该趁着还没被发现的时候退出房间？他思考着，脚却像是生了根一样把他钉在了原位。  
“……嗯……阿尔博特……哈啊……！”冒险者吐出了一个让他怎么也没想到的名字，他甚至以为自己已经被发现了，正想道歉的时候才发现她只是在自言自语，她张开了自己的大腿，把手指送入不停张合的穴口，又将埋入体内的小玩意向里面推了推，好让它顶到自己最有感觉的位置上，她用指尖抵着那个小东西，另一只手握着遥控装置调大了震动的幅度，身体却瑟缩得更厉害了，咬着被子发出了像是抽泣一样的声音，又含糊地吐出他的名字。  
她很快就高潮了，手指也没了力气，身体剧烈地抽搐起来，小东西随着飞溅而出的爱液一起被排出了体外，落在地板上孤零零又尽职尽责地震动着，冒险者把头埋进了被子里，穴口就像是不满足一样张张合合的，吐出了更多爱液。  
后来又发生了什么，阿尔博特已经不记得了，他忘记了自己是怎么离开房间的，大概是如同逃跑一样狼狈。  
冒险者为什么要在那个时间点上叫出自己的名字？  
阿尔博特想不明白，他在之前和冒险者的接触并不多，能真切地碰触到她的时候，他们甚至还是敌对的关系，那时具体是怎样的他已经有些记不清了，时间过得太久了，他的记性也一向有点不太好，如果当初的伙伴还在的话，一定可以给他些提示，可是现在他们都不在了。  
他听着冒险者讲述那些事情的时候，那声音仿佛隔了一层薄膜一样，无论如何也听不真切，但他依然坚持要听，就好像能找回当年自己失去的那些一样。  
可他真的失去了吗？不，他想着，他之所以能站在这里，大概只是被遗忘了。  
  
不知从什么时候起，阿尔博特在进入冒险者的房间时，总会在门口先站定一会，或者是随意地打声招呼弄出些响动。  
但他总是会回想起那个夜晚，冒险者用一种他从没听到过的语调颤声叫着他的名字，一声一声的像是有人在用羽毛不停撩拨着他的心脏一般让他烦闷不已。  
“……阿尔伯特？”冒险者的声音把他拉回了现实，他这才发现自己已经走了神。  
“嗯？”他随口回应了一声表示自己在听。  
“要是装不下了可怎么办？”冒险者轻拍着自己的肚子，看起来是真的在为此苦恼不已。  
“怎么会……”阿尔博特几乎要脱口而出，这才发现两人说的摆明就不是一件事，他生硬地止住了话头把目光转向了别处，“就算你问我，我也不知道啊……”  
冒险者叹了口气，她自然知道这种问题去问一个和幽灵差不多的存在没什么意义，只好转向了别的话题，聊起了阿马罗和陆行鸟，聊起了恶作剧的妖精，聊起了……  
阿尔博特觉得自己不是想听这些，虽然这些也同样重要，但他还是想听冒险者的说说她自己的故事，冒险者讲起那些事就像是一个旁观者一般，没什么特别大的情绪波动，对自己的心情总是三眼两语的一带而过。  
冒险者讲着讲着声音就小了下去，最后定定地盯着阿尔博特看。  
“累了？”阿尔博特被看得有些不自在了，蹭了蹭鼻子起了身，他已经学会在深夜来临前及时退出单身女性的房间。  
他后知后觉地想着如果某天她不是一个人回来的话要怎么办，冒险者身边优秀的异性绝不算少。  
阿尔博特吞了吞口水，禁止自己再想下去。  
“还好，只是有点……你最近为什么都离开得这么早？我想我有些不明白。”冒险者露出了有些困扰的表情，“这里只有我们，你不用这么拘谨的。”  
“我……”  
“还是说，那天的事对你造成困扰了？”  
“什么？”阿尔博特的大脑在一瞬间变得一片空白，僵着身体难以置信地看向了冒险者，他在再次开口前可疑地率先红了脸，“我，我不是……”  
身经百战的冒险者，怎么可能会没有发觉到背后多了一个人？  
“被没接触过多久的女性叫着名字做了那种事……抱歉。”冒险者像是败下阵来一样叹了口气，“只是我觉得，我好像有点…喜欢你。”  
“我喜欢上你了，这是不是很奇怪？”  
  
阿尔博特就这样留了下来，直到冒险者退下了全部的衣服，赤身裸体地躺再了床上，他的脑中还是一片混乱。  
“你随时可以离开的。”冒险者这么说着，她又找出了之前埋在她体内折磨她的小玩意，打开开关贴向了自己的下身，“嗯……”  
“我，我也没什么其他地方可…”阿尔博特摆着手，眼睛不知道看向哪里才对，他听到了她轻微吸气的声音，就跟着再次僵住了身体，嗫嚅着把话说完，“可去。”  
说罢他吞了吞口水，表面光滑的椭球型小玩意正在挤压着小小的穴口，堪堪在上面滑过了几次，这让她不由得有些气恼，干脆用另一只手分开了小穴，强行塞了进去。  
“阿尔博特……”  
她又在用那种声音叫他的名字了，她的腰身高高地挺起，小穴在完全吃入了玩具后又一次紧紧闭合起来，在体内发出了沉闷的振动声。  
“哈啊……嗯嗯……！”这次的冒险者没有压抑着呻吟，大张着双腿急促地喘息起来，坦露在阿尔博特面前的躯体不住地颤动着，“……被看着…果然还是……嗯哈………！”  
爱液涌了出来，玩具几乎要跟着滑出体外，冒险者按住了它的一端，又把它深深地推入了进去，连同整个手指都没入了穴口，在里面翻弄着。  
“阿尔博特……阿尔……博特……哈啊……！”冒险者仰起着头，不住地叫着这个名字，表情中混杂着痛苦和愉悦，她抽出手指，把震动开关调到最大，软倒在床上扭动着身体，“……哈啊……还……想要……”  
阴影自上而下地笼罩了下来，冒险者瞪大了眼睛，发现阿尔博特已经俯下了身，收紧手臂做出了拥抱着她的姿势，明明就是无法互相碰触的状态，他的动作却显得十分小心翼翼。  
“只能这样，抱歉……”阿尔博特本想说些其他的什么俩调动一下气氛，可是舌头就像是打了结，最后也只是干巴巴地重复了一下：“我只能做到这样。”  
“呜…阿尔博特……”冒险者发出了像是啜泣一样的声音，蜷在了阿尔博特怀里，嗡嗡作响的小东西还在一边震动着一边死死地抵在了深处，她有些难耐地伸出手想去拥抱他，手臂却穿过了他的身体，最后只得落回到床上，死死地攥住了身下的床单，力气大到连指尖都有些泛白。  
“……”阿尔博特把手覆了上去，两个人的手掌交叠在了一起，他有些无奈地看着身下的女性，剥去了英雄外衣的女性。  
“哈啊……啊啊……！”冒险者在发出一声短促的尖叫后到达了高潮，一长串泪珠从她的眼角滚落下来，她慌忙闭上眼睛别开了头，依然在体内震动着的小东西显然也不会在这种时候停下来，被穴肉紧紧地绞着摩擦着内壁，让她止不住地痉挛起来，“阿尔博特……”  
阿尔博特无声地回应了一下，他不知道冒险者为什么要在这种时候哭泣，他想要帮她擦去眼泪，却连碰触她这种事都做不到。  
最终他只是在冒险者睁开眼睛前，在她的唇上落下一个虚无缥缈的吻。  
  
大升降机前。  
阿尔博特以为自己看错了，再三确认了冒险者确实是在对他比划着“快跟上”的动作。  
她从不在人前回避他的存在。  
他有些无奈地摊了摊手，带着一丝苦笑乘上了升降机。  
他终于发现他的世界并没有将他遗忘。  
  
他始终没有给她回应，他不知道要怎么样才可以去拥抱她，她渴求他的夜里都是漫长而折磨人的，他连那一点点的体温都没法给她。  
他们最后终于合而为一，冒险者和阿尔博特融为一体，共同拯救了这个世界。  
在第一世界最初也是最后的一次相遇。  
从此，我再也无法见到你。  
  



End file.
